


Sweet Then Sour (I Want You Now And Later)

by HyucksCuties



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Bottom Qian Kun, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Qian Kun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Qian Kun-centric, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Qian Kun, Soulmates, Sub Qian Kun, Triggers, When no one will write for Kun so you have to do it your damn self, Yandere, poor kun, stalkerish undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksCuties/pseuds/HyucksCuties
Summary: A series of Kun based one shots starting sweet but ending sour or just sour or sweet.Pretty much my addition to the Kuntent for baby boy leader Kun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck I Haechan/Qian Kun, Lee Jeno/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Qian Kun, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Everyone, Qian Kun/Na Jaemin, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Qian Kun/Zhong Chen Le, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174





	1. Lovely mornings next to you (KunCas)

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written so expect errors here and there.

Kun smiled waking up to the smell of eggs frying and his boyfriend Yuk Hei humming. The sun light filtered through the sheer white curtians as the sound of ocean waves breaking on the sandy shore lulled him out of his hazy morning state. It was such a beautiful day to spend with the one he loved. He rolled over to look at the alarm clock to see it was only eight in the morning. Peeling the covers off his top half lazily Kun swung his legs over the edge of the bed .... or at least tried to as he soon noticed one of his legs weren't exactly going along with protocol; instead a metal rattling was heard. Kun threw the covers back completely shocked to see his left ankle chained to the base board of the bed.

Yuk Hei's humming stopped and the loud clattering of moving dishes could be heard before heavy footsteps sped down the hall comming towards the room. Yuk Hei appeared in the doorway of the bedroom holding two plates of fried eggs and fruit lightly smiling at the older. The small smile would usually put him at ease but now it only caused the elder to shudder and shy away. Setting down the plates on the bedside table by the door Yuk Hei came forward to sit on the bed near Kun's feet. He gently stroked his chained leg stopping only to rub under the cuff where the skin was slightly bruised.

"I'm sorry it had to turn to this Kunnie bear but I saw those texts you sent to ... to... What was his name again? Ah, yes, Taeyong, the boy with the silver hair and the big brown eyes. I saw how he kept calling you beautiful and all those *cute little memories* you two kept sharing."

His hand gripped the bruised ankle tighter.

"All those photos you two sent back and forth talking about missing the old days and wanting to *hang out*. I know you only talked to him in a friendly way because you're my precious little bear but he clearly wanted more KunKun."

A muffled yell came from Yuk Hei's basement causing Kun to turn towards the bedroom door.

"Yuk Hei what's going on, what was that sound, why am I CHAINED TO YOUR BED?!"

The elder knew he should stay calm but he was so scared right now; all he knew is he came over to watch a movie and fell asleep halfway through. Now he was chained to his boyfriend's bed and there was someone screaming in the basement. Yuk Hei grabbed his face tightly a sick crazed smile graced his features as he moved his other hand from his ankle to stroke his hair.

"Kunnie I did all this so I could love you better. Don't you see if you can't leave my side then no one else can try to steal you away especially not *him*. Don't worry your pretty little head baby I'll make him stop soon so we can enjoy our breakfeast without any distractions."

Kun gulped as his body was dunked into a freezing state of terror. His once adorable and sweet boyfriend leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. The desert dry and cracked lips of the taller pressed to his before he stood up and winked at the boy chained to his seafoam bed. His heavy footsteps carried down the hall before a jingle of keys were heard and the sound of a door tumbler was clicked open. The screams got louder more distinct no longer muffled shapless sounds but a pitiful cry for a human or spiritual savior to take them from such a horrific nightmare.

A whirring began almost like the one Kun often heard when Yuk Hei would work on his latest handmade creations like his birch wood bookcase. The screams turned to tearful protest before another scream with no meaning except for terror was heard. Then all that was left was the whirring sound and eventually silence. Quiet shuffling could be heard before the heavy foot fall of his beloved began to ascend the basement stairs the basement door clicking into place again. Kun counted the steps it took for Yuk Hei to appear in the doorway again (thirteen) an unsettling smile on his lips as he wiped his hands of a thick red substance on to a polishing rag.

"Now it's just you and me baby bear. No more distractions, just our love."

Yuk Hei dropped the red stained rag and closed the door behind him as Kun's quiet sobs began to fill the room around them. The seagulls over head cawwed and the ocean beat against the warm sunny shore. It was such a beautiful day; such a beautiful day to spend with the one you love.


	2. Until next time (KunTen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun just wants a little 'me time'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this contains some pretty triggering ish so don't read if you don't normally handle that stuff well. Mental health is more important than Kuntent, stay safe.

Ten peeked around the corner to see Kun on the living room couch reading a book unaware of what was about to happen. Ten ran around the corner full speed leaping on the other successfully startling him and pinning him to the couch.

"Ten get off of me you do this everyday!"

Kun stressed while struggling underneath the other male to no avail. Ten chuckled kissing the disgruntled man on the forehead before finally letting him go and allowing him to sit up.

"My work here his done! See you next time KunKun~."

Ten rose from the others lap and walked away giggling to himself. Kun huffed out a defeated breath watching Ten's retreating figure go back to his own room before continuing his book.

________________

It has been three weeks since Ten's random ambush on Kun's alone time and the slightly older male was beginning to let his gaurd down. Kun had the dorm to himself tonight the air was an oddly unsettling still as he ran his bath and grabbed a toy he kept hidden in his sock drawer. After lighting some candles and turning on some soothing classical music Kun slipped into the warm water allowing it to encase him in a small field of lavander bubbles. Taking the vibrating dildo in his hand he moved it lower until it touched his preped entrace. Kun pushed the stiff rubber into himself the hot ring of muscle protesting at the intrusion before giving way to the slight sting of pain. Kun pushed it all the way in a soft moan leaving his lips when the tip brushed his prostate before he turned it on the lowest speed. He let out a quiet stream of whimpers and moans as he fucked the vibrating toy into himself slowly caught up in the pleasure. The bathroom door creaked open going unnoticed by the bathing man who continued to pant and whine from the rubber grazing the bundle of nerves inside of him. Another hand gripped the dildo causing Kun to scream and throw open his eyes to see Ten kneeling on the floor shirt sleeves rolled up and a wicked smile on his face.

"Ten what the hell are you doing?! Get out!"

Ten chuckled darkly almost forcefully as he slowly dragged the toy out of Kun.

"I said I would get you again Kun; but I now I'm a little too upset to do that."

"W-what do you mean?"

Kun cursed himself for stuttering. Ten only seem to grow both more annoyed and amused as he playfully prodded the toy to the other's hole.

"Because KunKun only I'm allowed to make you feel this good not this 'toy'. After all those times I fucked you so well while you rested and this is what I get."

Kun felt sick hearing the other confess to fucking him while he lay unconscious and unable to fight back. He tried to gently push Ten away so he wouldn't anger him but it didn't work. Ten turn the dial all the way up and shoved the toy inside causing Kun scream.

"You never made these noises for me baby."

Tears began to run down Kun's face as he used all the strength he had to push the crazed male away. Ten fell backwards just barely missing hitting his head on the toilet. While he was in shock Kun scrambled to get the toy out of him and get up only for Ten to leap up and jump in the bath pushing him under the water. He thrashed around spilling water on the floor as Ten shouted things his water logged ears couldn't hear. His vision began to become blurry as darkness crept into the corners of his eyes demanding he notice it. Finally realizing his attempts were futile he acknowledged the darkness allowing it to hold him close and sooth him into sleep.

________________

Kun awoke with a start looking around the room frantically only to see he was in bed a book on his chest and fully clothed. 'It was just a nightmare.' Kun thought seeing nothing out of place. Slipping under the covers he picked up the book to distract his mind only to be met with a sticky note attached to the page.

_I got you again little KunKun~ next time be a good boy so I don't have to hurt you._

_\- love TenTen_

Kun felt sick as he threw the book across the room a Polaroid fluttered out on to the smooth wood floor. He hesitated before finally getting out of bed to pick it up. Kun flipped it over and immediately emptied his stomach. A picture of Kun defiled and resting in his bed with Ten hovering over him a sick twisted smile on his face and a single sentence written at the bottom.

_sleep well KunKun~ I'll get you again like I always do._


	3. Childish love (KunYang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a harmless little crush grown into a love.

"YangYang get out of my stuff!"

Kun said sharply as he snatched away his satchel ("It's still just a man purse no matter what you try and call it." Hendery would argue.)

"You said I could borrow some money."

YangYang whined.

"Yeah _**three days ago!**_

"Well I didn't borrow it then so it still counts."

The younger shrugged subtly reaching for the bag again only to get his hand slapped. The boy pulled his hand back and pouted holding his hand limp like a hurt paw. Kun rolled his eyes before reaching in his satchel ("Man purse!" He mentally heard Hendery yell.) and gave YangYang just enough money to keep him out of his stuff. 

"Thanks Kun!"

YangYang smiled darting out the others room and out his front door.

"I wish you would stop giving that little terror money."

A voice said. Kun whipped around to see Hendery leaned against his doorframe drinking Kun's last pineapple and coconut water. Kun snatched the drink away much to the others disappointment and waltzed into the kitchen to reheat some old pizza.

"And I wish you and your little cousin would find someone else to harass during break."

"We would but everyone else refuses to open the door. Plus ever since we took that locksmith course Doyoung keeps changing his locks every two weeks."

Kun gave him an unamused look before opening the fridge only to find and IOU note from Chen Le, Jisung, and Donghyuck. He really should take a page out of Doyoung's book.

___________________________

To say Kun was pissed would be an understatement because he was fucking livid. Today was his and Si Cheng's five year anniversary and the other still hadn't showed up. Kun paced the entrace way to his apartment for what felt like the millionth time before the doorbell sounded. Kun rushed forward and threw open ready to give his boyfriend an ear full only to met with YangYang and a bouquet of flowers. The older sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose; this was sweet really but be just wanted his very late and _**very**_ dumb boyfriend to show up so they can go.

"Hi Kun these are for you."

The younger boy blushed shoving the flowers at the older man. There was dirt under the boy's nails causing Kun to chuckle at the child like gesture of grabbing flowers from his mother's garden. He smiled and accepted the flowers although a little worried about the younger. He knew YangYang had crush on him since they were kids but after the whole stalking incident a couple years back ending up with YangYang in a mental facility he thought the younger was over it. He took the flowers and invited the boy in while he looked in the kitchen cabinets for a vase.

"You look really nice tonight Kun, are you going somewhere?"

Kun sighed before finding a crystal vase his mother gave him when he first moved.

"Yeah I was supposed to be on a special date but it looks like my boyfriend isn't coming."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He probably just got caught up at work."

Kun cut the flowers shorter so they fit in the vase before rearranging them.

"Is this him?"

YangYang asked holding a framed picture of Kun and another man at what appears to be prom. Kun looked over smiling lightly at the photo of him and Si Cheng on their first date; the younger wasn't out yet so they had to keep it quiet until college but they both loved each other enough to give it a try.

"Yeah that's him."

"Huh, that's funny?"

YangYang muttered as his eyebrows creased and a small smile began to form.

"What's funny?"

Kun asked inhailing the sweet and... chemical smelling flowers? Kun coughed pulling them away from his face feeling light headed as his vision slowly began to swim.

"I think I might've buried a boy just like him a couple hours ago."

Kun gasped for air dropping the vase causing glass and fresh flowers to scatter over the tile floor. He fell to his knees his hands being torn apart from the shards of vase as he tried to breathe. A pair a sneakers appared in his line of sight before YangYang reached down and grabbed his face softly as if not to hurt the already injured man.

"I thought I told you when they took me Kunnie...... you're mine."

Kun gasped once more before collapsing in the glass.

______________________________

"What happened to him?!"

The man exclaimed.

"Don't worry the wounds aren't too deep my love will be fine."

YangYang huffed laying Kun in the back seat of his own car before kissing him lightly and closing the door.

"Did you at least clean up whatever shit show went down in there?"

YangYang got in the front closing the door with an eye roll.

"Yeah man now stop being paranoid and drive me and Kunnie to our new home."

The older snorted before starting the engine and turing onto the desolate highway.

"Whatever you say loverboy. Just make sure no one traces a thing back to me."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you after all you did to help me and my love while I was gone. Anyways I never turn my back on family.......Hendery."


	4. always there when you call (KunYong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always there.

It was a friday night and Kun was stuck babysitting his little brother, Chen Le and his best friend, Jisung. It's not that he didn't want to take care of them it was just the fact he already made plans to go out with some friends. Kun got up to make more popcorn the first batch being devoured by the two preschoolers in seconds. 

"Finish this movie and then you two go to bed, got it?"

"Yes Kun-ge~"

Kun chuckled turning away to walk to the kitchen and find the last bag of popcorn. After starting the microwave his phone went off showing a new snapchat from Doyoung. 'This Drunk fool won't shut up about missing you' a picture of Johnny laughing and crying while holding a beer was shown. Kun giggled before sending back a snap of his own 'tell him I love him and miss him too'. Kun grabbed the popcorn as the microwave beeped and checked the snap map to see they were at the bar a couple streets over.

"It's bed time you two so stop rewinding it because I know nemo does not swim past that same rock four hundred times."

The two toddlers whined before finally standing and going down the hall to Chen Le's room.

"And no playing with the hot wheels set either go straight to bed!"

Kun yelled down the hallway. Letting out a sigh of relief he grabbed his phone calling Taeyong to tell him about how their little brothers tried to turn nemo into an old western.

"I swear if he went by that same rock one more time Clint Eastwood would have spawned in the living room."

Taeyong cackled.

"I think Jaemin taught him that because everytime I babysit the kid he's shocked he actually has to go to bed. I guess his parent's haven't caught on yet."

They laughed before Kun's phone buzzed with a notification.

"I'm putting you on speaker real quick. Doyoung keeps sending snaps of my drunk crying boyfriend."

"Ooohh you and Johnny are still going strong I see."

Kun smiled telling Taeyong to shut up playfully before opening one of the snaps.

"That's odd?"

"What's odd?"

Taeyong asked. Kun looked at the picture before bringing up snap maps.

"Well it's a video of Johnny and Jaehyun drunk dancing and the other is the front of my house."

"What?!"

"Yeah and they're both from Doyoung."

"That's crazy you should ask Doie what's up."

Kun hummed in response texting Doyoung instead. He instantly got a response.

"Doyoung said his old phone was stolen a couple weeks ago when his apartment was broken into."

"Maybe you should stay with the kids."

Kun ran to Chen Le's room to see him and Jisung playing with the hot wheels.

"Sorry Kun-ge we'll go to bed now promise."

Chen Le pouted having the decency to look guilty. Kun swooped down to hug them both. 

"It's okay as long as you both are safe."

Kun's phone buzzed again looking at he noticed he accidentally ended the call with Taeyong but he had a message from his mom that her and their dad were back.

___________________________

Everyone was finally asleep when Kun's phone buzzed again. He picked it up to see two snaps from Doyoung's old phone this time showing a picture of him getting dressed and laying down. Kun shot up trying to figure out where they were taken from. He closed his bedroom door and locked it calling Taeyong to tell him about what was happening. A phone buzzed from under Kun's bed and a snap message showed up. Kun opened it slowly to see a picture of Taeyong under a bed smiling almost impossibly wide. 'I love you' was the message as the sound of heavy breathing and nails scrapping against the hard wood floor was heard from underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Ja Rule ft. Ashanti 'always on time'


	5. Soulmates (WinKun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back! I'm still a little shaky and might be slow on updates but the world is messy and I just can't think of anything to write during these time. Here is something short though so hopefully you enjoy! <3

Kun flung open the doors to the local club marching out into the rain as Si Cheng ran after him.

"Kun I'm sorry!"

Yelled Si Cheng as he tried to keep up with the older male.

"No Si Cheng this is the last straw! You keep getting into fights with everyone I talk to and I'm sick of it!"

Kun shouted as he whirled around to face his guilty looking boyfriend.

"I love you is that so wrong?!"

Si Cheng didn't understand what the problem was. A man had tried to hit on Kun so he had hit him until he began to bleed.

"Yes, if it's causing you to act like this! Listen Si Cheng I love you so much it's insane but I think we need a break."

Si Cheng froze the warm summer rain feeling more like small jagged icicles now. He breathing became ragged and quick as his frazzled mind tried to wrap itself around the elder's sharp words only hurting himself worse as it came to irrational abrupt endings.

"What do you mean 'a break'? I give you break everytime I let you out of my sight!"

Kun let out a deep sigh trying to stay level headed.

"Si Cheng liste-"

"No you listen!"

Si Cheng cut Kun off his brain now having fully warped the older's words into something far more sinister. 

" lI need you Kun and you are not going to leave me! Ever!"

'He's cheating on you.' a voice whispered. 'He's cheating on you with Ten.' The voice hissed out causing him to shake with rage like a stubborn autumn leaf in a storm. Si Cheng ground his teeth together hard enough to cause the taste of bone and blood to slip on to his tounge. He was simpily livid.

"You stupid fucking whore!"

He screamed causing Kun to flinch at the outburst.

"You said you loved me but you're letting that sorry excuse of a man! You dont love me; but you will.."

At that Kun's fight or flight instincts finally kick in as he took off down the road screaming for help. Si Cheng's heavier footsteps followed closely. Kun ducked into an alley that led to a busy street only to be grabbed and pulled back on to the desolate highway sidewalk. The younger's breath was hot on his ear the rain stopping almost immediately as if the whole ordeal had terrified it as well. Si Cheng gulped for air catching his breath as Kun shivered in his hold his cries silent out of fear and the younger's large silencing him.

"You can't leave me Kun you'll never be able to!"

Kun sobbed louder sounding only like a small whimper to the other. Si Cheng kissed a small tattoo on Kun's neck.

"Remember baby forever-"

He paused to lean to kiss his own wrist with a similar tattoo only slightly misshapen.

"And always."

Kun broke down no longer having strength to fight a tears cascaded from his eyes to weave through Si Cheng's fingers. Si Cheng dragged Kun back to his car as the summer rain began to fall slowly again. Fate was always such a cruel mistress to those who trusted her blindly.


	6. Beyond the thicket (KunLe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what kind of monsters lived next door.

"Ren Jun! Ren Jun where are you?!" 

Kun screamed; he had been wandering the forest around his apartment complex for two hours now searching for his younger brother but still there was no sign of him. He and Ren Jun had a huge argument and the younger had run off into the forest. Thinking he was in just in the treehouse Kun had built with him the older let him be to cool off. After hours had past Kun went to retrieve him for dinner but when he got there the younger was no where to be seen. 

"Ren Jun, where are you?!"

Kun was getting frantic now his eyes began to blur with tears as he ran further into the thicket. The moon had started to rise in the east adding to Kun's worry. Kun turned on his phone flashlight as it got darker to keep searching.

"Ren Jun please come home!"

Kun was sobbing now as he fell to his knees. There was movement in the bushes not far from the older but it went unnoticed by him.

"Kun ge?"

Kun's head snapped up to see Chen Le Ren Jun's best friend. Kun jumped up and hugged the younger catching him off gaurd.

"Where's Ren Jun?! Please say you know. Where he is Chen Le please!"

Chen Le combed his fingers through the older's bair trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Kun ge but I haven't seen anyone besides you."

Kun only cried harder holding on to the other as if he would physically fall apart if he let go.

"It's getting cold Kun let's get back to the apartment before you get sick."

"But-"

"Ren Jun can never stay mad at you for long Kun; now come on let's get you to bed."

Kun wiped the tears from his eyes and reluctantly began to walk to the edge of the forest with the younger's support. A groan was heard further into the thicket causing the older of the two to stop.

"Did you hear that Lele? I could be Ren Jun! We have to-"

"I didn't hear a thing Kunnie... I think you just need some rest."

"You're right Lele, I'm probably just tired."

Kun felt the younger squeeze him tighter and place a kiss on his forehead.

"It will be fine Kun ge, I'll be with you for as long as you need. I promise I'll _**never**_ leave you alone."

Chen Le looked behind him and smiled a row full of bloodied sharp teeth on display. It was finally just him and his Kun ge; he was sure his pack would love the older man. Further into the forest a groan rung out scaring small critters away from a broken and bloodied boy laying on his side.

"Kun ge, please come back... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."


	7. All tied up (NoMin X Kun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun should know better than to walk home alone on Halloween night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Graphic depictions of rape
> 
> Talk of omegas being treated like objects, currency and baby carriers
> 
> Slight mention of blood

"Let me go!"

Kun screamed thrashing around in a pair of strong arms as a sack was placed over his head. Kun had been walking home from a halloween party in his snow white costume when he felt the sensation of eyes upon him. Deeming it to dangerous to walk home alone he turned back or at least tried to that is. Two men lunged at him from the tree line and attacked him and eventually tied his hands and feet together.

Kun tried to scream again only to have a hand apper beneath the sack and secure a gag around his mouth stretching it open but keeping him silent. He felt himself get dragged around for awhile before he was thrown haphazardly on what felt like concrete and trash. 

"Be careful with him dumbass! If you break his skin I'll make you regret the start of your bloodline."

"If he didn't keep squirming I wouldn't have dropped him okay! Just grab some siccors so we can get started."

Kun's eye's widened at the words once again fighting against his bonds in hopes to get away from these make shift surgeons. A hand reached up his dress and caressed his thigh causing him to flich away on instinct. The owner of the hand chuckled grabbing his thigh again roughly and running his thumb in circles.

"Don't worry princess we won't hurt you. We just want to put a little something right in here."

The man said as he ran his hand further up his dress and pressed against his stomach. Kun paled he had thought his scent blockers would help the smell of his on coming heat to disappear or at least fade but apparently it still brought forward these two creeps. The sound of the other man walking back caught his attention before the sack was ripped from his head and he was met with two boys no older than his little brother Ren Jun.

"Aww don't cry sweetheart we'll take good care of your pretty body. If you don't scream for help we might even take that gag off so we can hear you beg for more."

Kun looked around hoping to see someone that could help him but it looked like he had been dragged to an abandoned part of his small town. Realizing there was no resuce and he wouldn't be able to out run or win a fight against two alphas Kun nodded. The boy with blonde hair grinned taking off the gag only to quickly pour a substance in his mouth. The older tried to spit it out only to have his mouth and nose pinched shout forcing him to swallow for air.

"Good boy we should thank Ren Jun for letting us have you."

The black haired boy smirked. Kun froze refusing to believe what he just heard.

"What's wrong baby alphas trade pretty things like you all the time surely you wouldn't think your brother was any different."

Kun paled choking back a sob before gaing the courage to look the blonde one in the eye.

"H-how much?"

The boy only chuckled.

"The fool gave you away in exchange for us leaving him alone what a pity; a pretty thing like you could have gone for trillions."

He tsked.

"Since you belong to us now you might as well know our names baby. I'm Jeno and blondie here is Jaemin. We're going to untie you now so don't run I would hate to bruise such pretty skin before it pleases me."

Kun complied letting them cut the paracord from his wrists and ankles before they cut his dress off. Kun quickly tried to cover up but Jaemin pulled his hands away and pinned them on the filthy concrete.

"Look at you baby you wanted someone to fuck you tonight didn't you?"

Under Kun's dress was a white lace thong that Ten had convinced him to wear. The other omega had nearly gone crazy and palmed him to completion in just the panties and his wig. Kun shied away as they drank in the sight of his body before Jeno stood up and pushed down his joggers and briefs in one go. His long thick cock slapped against his still covered stomach as he smirked at Kun's horrified look. The older struggled as Jaemin pulled him up to his knees and restrained his arms.

"Be a good boy Kunnie and suck your dongsaeng's dick."

Kun cried as his jaw was pried open and the hot flesh was shoved in his too small mouth. Jeno hissed as Kun's teeth scrapped his dick with each slide.

"Fuck baby you look so hot when you cry like you don't want it. Don't worry when the drink kicks in you won't think about anything but having our pups."

Kun weakened as his body temperature rose with each drop of the alphas pre-cum. He gagged disgusted with his own biology as slick began to drip from his hole and down his thighs. Jaemin immediately noticed the slick and pressed his fingers to the tight rim of muscle to scoop it up. 

"What a slut. You fought so hard but you want this so bad. Just look at you leaking like a faucet."

Kun sobbed as his body burned hot like a furnace. His own cock hardened as he unconsciously rutted against Jeno's shoe in an attempt to relive the pressure. Jeno scoffed and yanked his foot back causing the elder to whine around his cock as he searched for friction.

"You don't cum until we do, got it?"

Jeno spat as Kun began to rut more frantically in search for his release. Jaemin admired the older's neediness before deciding to have his own fun. The blonde alpha dragged his free hand down to Kun's dribbling hole and pulled at his panties until they tore leaving only shreds and the waist band. Pulling free his own cock he pressed it to the onega's hole just enough to feel the overwhelming heat from older's body. Jaemin groaned and leaned forward to leave quick kisses like a humming bird on the omega's neck. Jaemin pushed harder his stiff member tearing into the unprepared older as he screamed from pain. Blood mixed with Kun's slick as it poured out around the younger's member. Jaemin hissed out praise of how good and tight Kun was around his dick as the pain became too much and the older tried to scramble from their grasp.

"You're so tight for me Kun hyung this must be your first time."

Kun sniffed all cried out as he no longer tried to fight his body's on coming heat letting the two boys roughly fuck his ass and his face.

"You're such a good boy for us hyung pleasing your alphas like the cock sleeve you are."

"Should feel lucky you have two alphas imagine how jealous those whores will be when you have twice the pups."

Kun moaned mind finally numb from the heat drug as he ate up 'compliments' from the two. Jaemin slid his hands over Kun's perky nipples twisting and pulling them until they were raw and dripping unknown liquid.

"Shit! I'm gonna fill you up baby are you ready?"

Kun hummed around Jeno's cock in his mouth as Jaemin thrusted twice more before his knot locked into place and he bit into Kun's scent gland. Streams of white thick cum flowed out around the knot as it shrunk. Jaemin pulled out and Jeno immediately took his place laying on his back and having Kun ride him. Jeno knotted him as well pulling him down to bite the scent gland on the other side of his neck as he filled him. Kun's stomach bulged obscenely from the amount of alpha cum stored in him as Jaemin tugged his small cock until he came. Jaemin and Jeno fixed their clothes before picking the half sleep omega up and walking out of the alleyway.

"Sleep baby we've got a long week ahead of us."

Jeno whispered as Kun shivered from the cold before slipping into a restless slumber.


	8. I will never leave (JohnKun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warning signs were clear how come he never saw them?

Kun hated Thursday afternoon's at the café because nothing seemed to go right. So when everything started going down the drain at work the rest of his life decided to follow suit. He had lost his job over a disagreement with a customer and had been humiliated by the smug middle aged woman who proceed to pour her mocha on him. Not to mention his over protective boyfriend was teetering off the handle more and more. He was arguing again with his long time boyfriend Johnny after he caught the elder going through his phone claiming he was a cheating slut.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Kun who the fuck is Doyoung and don't give me that bullshit 'we're just friends ' excuse!"

"We are just friends Johnny! You can't keep accusing me like this we're through!"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at the man he thought loved him. Ever since Johnny saw Mark hitting on him while he was drunk the older hadn't let him have an ounce of privacy. Johnny lunged foward grabbing Kun's wrist in a steel tight grip when he tried to leave the room. He yanked the smaller towards him causing him to trip into his arms.

"You don't get to make that call sweetheart I do and I say you aren't going anywhere. Got it?"

_______________________________

Kun was going insane and he knew he couldn't take this much longer. He sat on the cold and dirty floor of the room Johnny had him locked in for the last six months thinking of how he could escape. All of his other attempts had failed and he now stayed chained to a twin sized bed that the older had bullted to the floor. Johnny rarely came down to the room to see Kun only coming down to fuck him, feed him, and bath him. He knew the older was trying to make him dependent on him for survival so he would be brainwashed enough into thinking he couldn't live without him.

Kun was smarter than that though standing firm and playing the good boy card so Johnny would let for his monthly escape attempt. The door to the room opened and instantly Kun sensed something wasn't right. A large group of about thirty men burst into the room some Kun knew like Mark, Taeyong, Lucas and Jaehyun and others he'd never seen before. They looked at him with lust filled stares as they talked amongst themselves.

"He is pretty."

"I can't wait to fill him up."

"Do you think he can take two of us in him at once?"

"He'll look so cute covered in cum."

Kun felt his chest tighten in panic jumping to his feet out of fear. He tried to get to the other side of the room but forgot about the chain his ankle making a painful snapping noise as he feel and hit his head on the wood flooring. The men laughed advancing on him as they seemed to enjoy the boy panicing and screaming for help. Hands were everwhere within a second pulling his clothes and teasing his body. 

'Where is Johnny? Who let these men in? Am I going to die?' Kun thought before the fear his head buzzed like tv static as his vision blurred from the pain and fear before it rendered him unconscious.

_________________________________

When Kun awoke he was in the bathtub as large hands washed his sore bruised body. Turning with all his strength he saw Johnny smiling down at him.

"It's okay baby I got you now. Nobody will ever hurt as long as I'm here."

He said pressing a kiss to his hair. Kun shivered bit found himself leaning into the gentle touch of Johnny's hands. Thinking back to the horror of what happened earlier he whimpered curling up. Johnny cooed pulling the boy closer and stroking his sides in a comforting manner.

"You're okay baby I won't hurt you, I only want to protect you. Those horrid men must have gotten in while I was away at work. I'll never let them or anyone else touch you again, okay?"

Kun sniffed snuggling closer to Johnny's large frame finding comfort in the way he surrounded him. Johnny smirked leaning down to kiss Kun as he drifted off in the warm bath. His sweet little Kunnie was finally his again and all it took was his sweet screams bouncing off the hallway walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title -
> 
> The used - clean cut


	9. I hope this finds you well (JaeKun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun knew there was something wrong with him but he couldn't help himself when it came to his perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw //Slight mention of vomit (super brief to the point you barely remember), blood (also brief) and minor character death
> 
> I wanted to give quality this time instead of the rushed trash I've been putting out so I hope you enjoy it! :)

Thursday afternoon, the bell tower tolled as professor Jung watched his students pile into the cramped classroom. The smell of sweat stung his nose as the young adults rushed in from the burning June sun. With a crinkle of his nose, he eyed a lone desk that remained unclaimed by a certain student before giving them a welcoming smile. 

Long after the lecture had begun the west door leading to the courtyard was hurled open revealing the missing student from before.

"Ah, mister Qian, how kind of you to join us; sadly my lecture is coming to a close but please feel free to stay behind and help me grade for interrupting my class." 

A first-year by the name of Yuk Hei snickered at his senior's misfortune as the bell once again tolled. All of his students once again rushed to their next lecture as his best student, Qian Kun, shuffled over to his desk. 

"Mister Jung, I'm sorry for disturbing your class. I have no excuse for why I was late but it will not happen again... I hope."

Jaehyun, scoffed as organized the stack of papers on his desk. Kun did have a reason for being late, a small reason with a name and a life force who has yet to learn his place in the world but, Jung, choose to stay silent. Kun sighed taking a seat from a nearby desk to help the young professor organize his workload. They worked in a comfortable silence as Jaehyun, suppressed his urge to lean closer to the young man on his right in a form of comfort. 

As Kun, leaned over to grab the stapler in the bottom drawer, Jaehyun, took the chance to inhale the sweet scent of the man's peach shampoo. As the younger leaned up Jaehyun, turned his head quickly.

After an hour or so of work, he dismissed, Kun.

"It's a Friday, Qian, spend some time with your fellow students instead of with an old man like me."

Kun scoffed at the twenty-Six-year-old professor.

"If you are old then, Mr. Moon must have a foot in the grave, Professor Jung."

Jaehyun leaned back and let out a hearty laugh at the comparison. He was not much older than some of his students; in fact, he shared his age with a few of them. Allowing himself to crack a smile at the younger man he excused him with a wave of his hand. Kun chuckled but left the older alone. After the door closed and Jaehyun could no longer hear the man's steps he relaxed. Pulling out the keys to his desk he unlocked the top drawer to reveal a small metal box. Standing up to lock all the doors and close the curtains he felt his heart rate build speed. 

Finally returning to his desk, Jaehyun, opened the box with a shaky breath. Inside were photos of Kun along with items pertaining to the younger man. A chewed pencil, a lost contact lens and even more twisted a chunk from his vomit when he had food poisoning. Jaehyun added a single hair he had pulled off of his sweater feeling disgusted by himself. He knew he was sick and it made his skin crawl with hatred for his mere existence. He had tried to get help but when it came down to the fact he could lose his job he backed down only confining in, Johnny, his closet friend.

He lifted a picture of Kun holding a small child in the hospital and a sickly pale woman lying on a stretcher. Three weeks, two days, and fourteen and a half hours is how long he didn't see Kun after his girlfriend perished after childbirth. He was a single father and only had his friend's support after he was disowned by his parents.

Jaehyun remembers dropping small gifts at the door of the man's apartment of fresh fruit, stuffed animals, and baby formula. He felt partly responsible after causing the poor woman so much stress from treating letters to asking Johnny to fail her. That time away from Kun made him realize just how sick in the head he was.

After tracing a picture taken of Kun his son, Chen Le, during their first Christmas Jaehyun decided to call Johnny. The phone rang twice before the older answered in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Jaehyun I'm already here and the food should be done in a couple of minutes, and before you even ask Chen Le is still asleep."

Jaehyun leaned forward to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Johnny really but I just need to hear his voice, please? Is he teething again? I know the last time I saw him he seemed fussy."

Johnny let out a sad sigh pausing his stirring of the hot soup to walk over to Chen Le's room. To his surprise, the baby was standing in his crib quietly babbling to himself. Upon seeing Johnny he let out a happy squeal and reached for him. Johnny chuckled and picked him up to video call Jaehyun.

"Appa!"

Chen Le squeaked seeing the man on the screen. Jaehyun allowed himself to grin at the delighted one-year-old.

"Hi, kiddo you enjoying your time with uncle Johnny?" 

Chen Le let out a series of babbles as he threw his hands around. Laughing Johnny walked to the living room and placed him in his playpen.

"Hey, I just got an update from Si Cheng that he's outside so Kun's classes are probably canceled. I'll head out so say goodbye to the little homie."

Johnny turned the phone to Chen Le again so he could say his goodbyes. Chen and e hugged the phone and his 'uncle' Johnny before Si Cheng came in to switch with the older telling him to go out the back since Kun was already a street away. After hanging up Jaehyun took a moment to consider just how fucked up of a person he was. Not only had he dragged Professor Seo into this but he also bribed Yuta's husband with a grant to get close enough to Kun to babysit Chen Le. He scratched at his skin in disgust feeling uncomfortable with who he had so easily become.

_________________________________

It was Friday, Jaehyun was packing up getting ready for winter break when Si Cheng kicked the door to his classroom open. Stalking up to the professor fuming with untapped fury he grabbed the man by his shirt and forced him to look into his eyes.

"You need to get your shit together and be more careful okay! Kun found Johnny's hair on Chen Le's onesie and I thought quick enough to say Yuta had come by."

"So what's the big de-"

Si Cheng shook him before pushing him into his desk causing the older to hiss. Si Cheng pointed towards the door and there stood Yuta who was obviously rattled and had tear streaks down his face showing he had been crying.

"That's the big deal! He knows now and he's petrified of what could happen to me, Kun, and that poor baby! He loves us and you're destroying his little slice heaven you sick fuck!"

He punched Jaehyun and Yuta ran forward to pull his husband back in a hug. Jaehyun wiped the blood that had begun to trickle down his face on his suit sleeve before letting out a humorless laugh.

"Don't you understand that I know I'm sick Si Cheng? Don't you understand that I know what I'm doing to everyone around me? Don't you get that I don't like being this fucked up either?!"

His voice had raised from a mere whisper to a territorial lion's roar with each question. Spitting the blood that had gathered in his mouth onto the smooth concrete floor Jaehyun packed his metal box and slung his satchel over his shoulder. Clearing his throat and resuming a professional stance he fixed his jacket and headed towards the door. He paused before turning to address the two huddled by his workspace still, Si Cheng hiding Yuta partially from his view.

"I'm sorry for the anguish that I am causing you Yuta because you of all people do not deserve this pain. As for you Si Cheng I will no longer require your services and I will leave you two alone from this day forward. You will still receive your grant and I will dispose of all evidence tying you to me, Good day."

________________________________

Kun was fixing dinner as his son, Chen Le, bounced cheerily in his walker letting out little squeals of delight here and there. A knock was heard on the front door as he was placing a batch of cookies in the oven. Patting Chen Le on the head as the child reached for him he looked through the peephole to see no one. Opening the door he saw brightly wrapped boxes and a basket of peach and vanilla-scented spa care.

He saw no tag but assumed the boxes must have come from the nice elderly woman down the hall who always left him little gifts for him and Chen Le. She always denied leaving stuff like baby formula, diapers, and spa kits claiming she only left the baked goods and dinner prep but Kun believes she's just humble. Grabbing them he dropped a few deciding to grab them on the next trip. He placed them under the tree as Chen Le let out a squeal of 'appa' causing him to chuckle. Turning around he was about to head back outside until he saw them stacked neatly by his shoe rack. Chen Le still pointing towards the fully open front door saying 'appa'.

Kun froze from sheer terror looking at the gifts as if any moment now they would come alive and attack him. Sidestepping to grab Chen Le, who only looked at the brightly wrapped boxes with joy he scooped him up, grabbed his diaper bag and wallet, and ran out to his car. Once he was locked in his car he placed Chen Le in his car seat and started the engine while buckling up himself.

"Appa!"

Chen Le squawked pointing out the back window. Looking at where his son was pointing he saw a man almost six feet in height stood across the street. With that Kun tore down the street towards Taeyong's apartment. He knew Chen Le was saying appa a lot but he assumed that Si Cheng was teaching him some Korean since he was going to start preschool next year. Once he arrived he grabbed his son and his things and ran up to the elder's apartment and pounded on the door.

"One second!"

He heard Taeyong shout. The door flew open to reveal Taeyong in a 'please don't kiss the cook' apron with an annoyed scowl on his face. Seeing how shaken up Kun was he quickly became worried and pulled him into the large living space. In the living room, Doyoung sat helping two bickering first years by the name of Jisung and Jeno. Doyoung looked up and took in Kun's state before telling the boys to try a couple of problems on their own before heading into the kitchen behind his best friend and Kun. 

Sitting at the table Taeyong grabbed him some fresh baked cookies as Doyoung put on some tea.

"Take your time and when you're ready tell us what happened?"

Doyoung said setting the tea in front of him. Kun took a shaky deep breath before looking at his two kind-hearted friends and breaking down. He retold all of the odd past events and what had conspired at his apartment mere minutes ago along with the odd man Chen Le called appa. He broke down twice more as Chen Le only seemed confused and eventually cried with him. Taeyong and Doyoung shared a glance before calming the older down and offering to let him and LeLe crash in their place.

"Stay with us we have an extra bedroom for guests for a reason."

Doyoung agreed, smiling to ease his nerves.

"Even if we didn't I could just toss Taeyong on the street and you could take his room."

Kun let out a watery laugh as he rocked Chen Le to sleep in his arms.

_________________________________

It was Christmas morning and Taeyong and Doyoung headed down to the store because they had forgotten to get green onions and potatoes for dinner. Kun bounced Chen Le on his knee as the doorbell rang. Kun froze his breathing turning erratic and his heart felt like it might explode out of his chest at any moment. It rang again and Kun sat down Chen Le to creep towards the door. Looking out the peephole he saw a mailman standing with a heavy box.

"Who is it?"

He called to be safe.

"Postal Service with a couple of packages for Lee Taeyong and Kim Doyoung."

He said causing Kun to breathe easier. The mailman was kind and made a few trips to bring up the boxes before saying goodbye. Closing and locking the door behind him Kun headed back to Chen Le turning on a cartoon for him to watch.

The doorbell rang again and Kun made sure Chen Le was comfortable before answering the door. Thinking it was the mailman finding yet another of Doyoung's midnight purchases he opened the door. Only to see the brightly wrapped gifts from his apartment sitting there. Kun slammed the door and locked it before grabbing his son and closing all the windows. He quickly called Taeyong and told him what was happening.

"Alright, hid together and stay quiet Doyoung has a giant walk-in closet and he's already on the phone calling for help."

Kun thanked him and kept him on the line as they hid the electric lock on the front door beeped twice meaning someone was trying to get in. Eventually, it stopped and Kun began to decompress and that was when the power went out. Kun tensed up as the front door creaked open and then several more. The door to Doyoung's closet finally opened and the sound of clothes shifting could be heard.

The clothes Kun was hiding behind moved and he slammed his eyes closed. Chen Le let out a gleeful giggle and wiggled in Kun's arms before letting out a small shout.

"Appa!"


End file.
